An Apple a Day
by Alice013
Summary: All Human, AU. Bella is an English teacher; Edward, a music. They are given an apartment together. Will they even get along? Rated T, prolly will change to M later. Crude language. Review!


**Ok, so I randomly thought of this, and I decided to make it into a story. If I get enough reviews and/or traffic, I might continue it.**

**Steph Meyer gets the people, but not the story.**

BellaPOV

"Miss Swan, here is the room key." Mr. Collins, the principal, handed me a manila envelope. "You will be sharing an apartment with a male teacher; is that all right?" Without waiting for me to answer, he went on. "I like to put all the teachers that teach the same subject together. There are three of you that teach English. Two are...*ahem*..._older_ women and I do not think you would like to live with one of them. However, there is only one music teacher. He will share your room, if you don't really mind."

I agreed. And anyway, as long as the guy wasn't a total slob or space-hog or something, and I got my own room, I wouldn't really mind.

Ah, yes. A little background information on me. I was twenty-three, Isabella Marie Swan. I was teaching 7th grade English at Forks High. My brother was Emmet, and his girlfriend was Rosalie Hale, the adopted sister of Jasper Hale. His girlfriend was Alice Cullen. She and Rose were my best friends.

I smiled to myself as I drove to my apartment. Ah, I loved Forks. It was so pretty. And I was glad to be home from college. I still hadn't had a chance to see my family and friends, who lived a few hours away in Port Angeles.

As I parked in the little lot, I noticed some nice cars. Really nice cars. A Volvo, Mercedes, BMW. It reminded me of when we all got together at someone's house and our cars all sat outside... I smiled wryly to myself. Good memories.

I found my apartment with little trouble and slowly turned the key in the lock. I pushed open the door and found a neat little living room with nice furniture already in it. I gasped when I saw a baby grand piano in the corner. Thanks to the music teacher, I was sure. The next door I opened led into the kitchen. It was small, but clean and bright.

I saw a short hallway with three doors. The first I opened was a bathroom. I saw a toothbrush, towel, and washcloth, signs that my roommate had already been here. The next was an empty bedroom that I knew was mine. I tossed my heavy bags onto the bed and then went to the last door, which was slightly ajar. A beautiful room was in front of me, all gold and black. On the bed lay a boy, or really man, about my age. He was on his stomach reading something. His ipod was in and I was pretty sure he hadn't heard me yet.

I popped one of the earbuds out of his ear and he flipped quickly. He looked surprised, but then his face relaxed.

He was the single most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

He stood up and yanked his ipod out, then closed his book. He held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Edward. You must be Bella." He smiled at me.

I loved his voice...I took his hand to yank me out of my reverie. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you."

He sat back down on the bed and pulled me down with him."You too. I have one quick question...if that's all right."

"Yeah, sure." I was still amazed by his unearthly beauty.

He looked slightly embarassed, then mumbled, "Can you cook?"

I laughed. "Yes, and very well if my brother and my friends tell the truth."

He looked relieved. "Good. Cause that's one of the things I can't do."

I laughed. "Yeah, actually, I love to cook. I--" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing in my pocket. "Low" by Flo Rida began. I hated that song.

The screen said "Emmett Calling". I angrily hit the call button. "Emmie I hate you!" I flopped backwards on Edward's bed. He lay back to listen to the conversation. "You changed my ringtone again!"

"Aw, you love me Bellaaaaaaa. And you know it. So anyway, are you there yet?"

Edward poked me in the side. "Boyfriend?" He mouthed.

I shook my head. "Don't have one. My brother."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Emmett shouted.

I sighed. "One, yes I'm here. Two, I was talking to my roommate."

"What's her name? Is she cute?"

_"His_ name is Edward." I held the phone away from my ear, ready for a rant.

"WHAT THE SHIT? A GUY??!?!?!?!?! BELLA YOU ARE _NOT_ LIVING WITH A GUY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR. I WILL DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE MYSELF. _NO GUYS."_ His voice was final.

"Talk to you later Em. Bye." I hit the end button, then turned my phone off. I would have so many missed messages when it came back on...

I rolled my eyes at Edward, who was lying beside me. "He went all big brother on me. He'll get over it. Give him five minutes, he'll calm down. He has no room to talk anyway. He lives with _his_ girlfriend."

Edward studied me for a minute. "Were you serious? Do you seriously not have a boyfriend?"

I snorted. "Me? No. Why?"

"You're so pretty. And...I don't know," he shrugged.

I blushed. "Thanks," I muttered. "I'm gonna go get unpacked..."

"I'll help," he offered. "I finished this morning."

We walked into my almost bare room.

"O...k," I said. "Well, will you grab my laptop and find the cord and put it on the desk? And turn it on and all that."

"K." He began to unzip the bag.

I began putting away clothes and things, then set up my favorite picture beside the laptop. Edward was sitting in the chair, waiting for it to turn on.

He glanced at the picture, then started and looked at it again.

"Holy crap."

I looked at him, surprised. "What?"

He pointed. "Who's that?"

"It's me and Alice and Rosalie, my best friends. We were shopping. Why?" It was just our faces, and a few Starbucks we held. Alice was laden with bags.

"Alice...Cullen? And Rosalie Hale?" He had a weird expression, like he was about to choke.

"Yeah, why? And wait. How did you know?"

"And you're Bella Swan!"

Now I was _really_ confused. "How did you know?"

He laughed so hard I thought I might have to give him CPR. (And the thought didn't displease me.)

Without answering, he connected my internet to the school WiFi. My email popped up. Emmett was online.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Tears were streaming down his face from laughing. He opened up a wedcam chat with Emmett.

Emmett accepted immediately. He saw Edward. "Why are you crying...?"

Edward wiped away the tears. "Get Alice!" He choked out. Then he faced the camera towards me.

I saw Alice's pixie face appear. "Hi Bella! Whazzup?"

Edward laughed again. I shrugged. "I think my roommate knows you or something. He saw that picture I usually keep on my dresser of us then spazzed out."

"What's his name? Maybe I've seen him somewhere."

Edward shushed me, then turned the camera so we were both in the picture.

Alice blew a fuse. "EDWARD! Omygosh omygosh omygosh!!! Wher've you been?"

"New York. Will you get Jazz and Rose? I haven't seen them in forever." Edward grinned at her.

"Sure! Ro-"

"Wait!" I cried. Alice turned and looked at me, open-mouthed.

"How do you know each other?"

"Bella, silly, Edward's my brother!"

**Haven't written in ages. Just a random thing. REVIEW AND I MIGHT CONTINUE IT!**


End file.
